welcome understanding
by hadesgate51
Summary: what happens when a new girl arrives in worse shape them ritsuka. will he save her or will she save him
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi its hades-chan here just to tell you reality is stranger then fiction.**_

_**I don't own loveless. I just know how it feels to be in Ritsuka's place.**_

**welcome understanding**

Chapter 1

it had been two months since Ritsuka had come to the class and then a new student was transferring in.

Shinonome -sensei walked in with the silver haired girl. But the fact that she was new or the odd color of her hair wasn't what made the class gasp it was the way she was dressed a black ripped t-shirt that looked like a belly shirt but the bandages wrapped around her stumic made it look like she had two shirt on and her ripped jeans had bandages under them to even her arms. "class this it nanata Aya please take care of her okay"-Shinome-sensei said cheerfully we'll the class just stared "Aya-chan you can sit next to Ritsuka-kun, please raise your hand" aya nodded before walking to her seat. Yuiko looked at aya before asking Ritsuka-kun if he can read the letters carver in her wrist from where her bandage had loosen reviling skin and the carving together "it says hopeless" Ritsuka saw the silver haired girl jump as he said the word, before he realized _no way she's a spell user _Ritsuka stared at her wide eyed the whole class she didn't speak or answer any question. Then lunch came and as one of the boys from the class walked up to her she stiffened "hey Aya-chan why do you have so many bandages are you trying to be a mummy"aya stayed silence before turning her head away from the group of boys that joined the one in front of her "hey he's asking you something" another boy snapped "yeah, so answer" a boy with black hair snapped grasp aya's arm and forcing her to show her face there was a patch over her left eye and tears of fear falling down her right cheek the boys frowned before apologizing and releasing her arm, once she was free she ran almost hitting two girls that were returning. "sorry but I'm going after her" Ritsuka sighed before stopping Yuiko from getting up."no I'll go" and off he went. It wasn't hard for him to find aya. She was curled up in a ball under the stairs " Aya-chan your different then most of the spell users I've met" aya looked at Ritsuka scared before muttering " are you going to hurt me too" Ritsuka raised and eye brow at the question "no why are you even asking" Aya started to tear before crawling a little out "cause I'm not suppose to existed"Ritsuka frowned before asking " why not" Aya crawled all the way out before standing up and gripping her jeans "I'm the only one that is both a fighter and sacrifice" Ritsuka mouth dropped "that strange" it came out more as a question then a fact Aya started giggling "so are all the wounds from being attacked by spell users" Aya stopped giggling and started to frown "no my father" "oh sorry, if it makes you feel like your not alone my mom's the same minis the face she avoids my face" aya hugged Ritsuka biting her lip "sorry joined, sorry" Ritsuka couldn't help giving aya a confused look before her mouth opened screaming "we're going to be late" surprising the him and she grabbed his hand racing back to class just barely making it. Yuiko was the only person to run up to the two and smile "safe, Aya-chan Yuiko want to be friends" aya looked at Ritsuka "she has no ill intent" aya smiled before grabbing Yuiko's hand "okay Yuiko-chan" Yuiko smiled before wrapping her arms around Aya's neck, the teacher walked in after signaling to return to their seats.

The three walked to the school gate where a blonde headed adult was standing smoking.

"Soubi I said no smoking in front of the school" Ritsuka yell taking the cigaret from him and throwing it to the ground stepping on it. Soubi smiled well Ritsuka started to blush.

"bye Ritsuka-kun, Soubi-san. See you tomorrow Aya-chan" aya waved as Yuiko left the three behind and went home."so who's this" Soubi asked Aya flinch before looking down and hiding behind Ritsuka

"he's beloved fighter whats he doing with you joined" aya asked gripping Ritsuka's shirt. Ritsuka couldn't help signing "Soubi this is nanata Aya, she's a long story can we head to your apartment first"

Soubi nodded before heading in the direction of his apartment followed by Ritsuka and Aya.

They made it to Soubi's apartment as he opened the door Natsuo and Youji jumped on Soubi screaming "welcome back" Ritsuka and Aya stared at the three males on the floor before the two boys looked up at Aya and then looked at each other "she's a spell user eh Youji" Natsuo smiled

"i think your right Nastuo" Youji smirked. Soubi looked startled by the news. Ritsuka flinched as the older male's eye met his

"loveless how did you find her she's weak" Youji teased. Aya's visible eye grow cold

"bind, retain the pain" Youji hit the floor before staring at her in shock

"I'm not weak Ritsu-sensei said I'm not" Ritsuka rubbed the now crying silver haired girl ear before the spell broke " I can fight alone, joined and beloved can to but they can have a partner"

she looked up at Ritsuka before looking at Soubi

"your one of Ristu-sensei's students " Aya went pale at the look Soubi was giving her, Ritsuka could see the fear on her face as her wounds started to bleed again

. "enough, I made Aya come cause she's been bleeding since she walked in to the classroom, she sucks at fixing her wounds so you can ask later get the bandages now" he screamed forcing Aya to sit and everyone else to snap out of their trans and do as he said.

Ritsuka made Soubi fix up the wounds "so he hasn't changed" Soubi said looking at the gases in Aya's arm "daddy said soon my ears too" Aya muttered with tears falling from her good eye. Soubi stopped removing the blood soaked bandage to reach out and pat her on the head when she pulled back fear clearly carved across her face

"I'm not going to hurt you, why did you say daddy instead of Ristu-sensei"

Aya looked down before speaking "he's my daddy but he wants to take my ears" Aya couldn't hold back the whimper in her voice as Soubi finished changing her bandages.

"so he still a bastard in my book" Natsuo and Youji said in sync.

Ritsuka frowned at the two before looking back at Aya

"Aya-chan why do you call me joined and what was that about me not needing a fighter"

Aya couldn't look Ritsuka in the eyes

"I can't have a fighter or a sacrifice my powers can't be shared , but you have the ability to share with a fighter or you can fight by your self, you are joined I can see your name and erase it if I want" Soubi glared at Aya before she jumped up and ran behind Ritsuka

"I can made you a blank again and change your name too"

"wait you can make Soubi have the same name as me" Aya looked sad

"that would be hard, do you like loveless or joined better"everyone gave the young girl strange looks

"um, what do I have two names" Aya nodded before looking at Soubi

"daddy made me be born with three so I'm different then you all I'm also boundless and godless on top of hopeless, daddy thought he could use me to replace auntie" Soubi looked at Aya with pity

"so he still wants my mother back" Aya looked at him wide eyed "your auntie son, daddy said you were died, but I remember hearing your voice once were you at daddy's house four years ago"

Soubi looked ready to throw up

"wait now I remember your the boy that I help escape from daddy after he took your ears"

everyone looked from Soubi to Aya and back again.

"okay I think is a good time to do homework Aya did you understand it" Ritsuka asked trying to change the topic "oh I'm finished, I did it in cla.." Aya turned pale falling to her knees grabbing her head just before everyone else sensed it a spell user and a powerful one too. Aya grabbed her bag and ran out screaming "bye" as they went to the window and watch as a man grabbed her arm and hit her dragging her away.

"soubi how bad it this ritsu-sensei your two were talking about" soubi grabbed ritsuka and pulled him in to a huge "he's beyond evil."

_**what you all think**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Boo to those lost in the shadows your never alone **_

_**I don't own lovless **_

_**enjoy **_

**welcome understanding**

chapter 2

the next day of school Ritsuka walked in and headed to his seat saying hi to anyone that did first

Yuiko walked over beaming " good morning Ritsuka-kun" Ritsuka looked up at the light pink hair girl before turning his attention back to the classroom door. Aya walked in just as he looked her visible eye cold and a band-aid on her lip. The class parted before some students started whispering

"hey did you hear Aya-chan almost killed a guy at her last school"

"are you serious why is she here then"

"i heard that her father throw her away cause she was getting in to fights" that last comment set Aya off no matter if he tried to destroy her will to fight him, or tried to take her ears by force , she was still his and never was going to be thrown away "what the hell do you know" she screamed at them. Ritsuka flinched if she could bond Youji with out activating the battle field she could hurt the class with no problem as Aya started to mumble a word Ritsuka called out to her "Aya" but she didn't stop in till he called her real name " hopeless stop" Aya turned and walked to Ritsuka her ears down and her long tail drooping "sorry Ritsuka" Ritsuka looked at the silver haired spell user confused

_what happened after she left she didn't call me joined _he thoughtbefore rubbing her ear and smiling "its okay, but never again got it" Aya nodded if her father known that she followed another persons order then she would be died Yuiko glomped Aya smiling

"no fair Yuiko wants attention to from Aya-chan" Aya started to frown but her eye was smiling happily

Shinonome -sensei walked in greeting the students before starting class.

" Yuiko wants to hang out after school" Yuiko said during launch, Aya and Ritsuka froze mid bite

" sorry Yuiko-chan I can't daddy wants me home early today"-Aya

"sorry your in trouble for yesterday huh" Ritsuka asked sadly

" no I have to start a new test today and I might not be here tomorrow if its like the last few"

Aya said trembling Ritsuka and Yuiko looked at their new friend in sorrow

" Yuiko understands family things come first" the rest of the school day went by fast and everyone dashed out of the classroom as the bell range. The three walked to the school gate saying hi to soubi before he jumped behind the wall he was leaning against as Aya went pale at the sight of the silver jaguar that drove up

" bye" Aya said getting in to the car a man with light blonde hair and glass was siting at the wheel. "see you tomorrow maybe" Yuiko said smiling trying to hide the worry in here voice and Ritsuka nodded as she closed the door and they drove off

"Soubi he's gone you can come out now" Ritsuka said sighing as Soubi walked out from behind the wall frowning "i feel sorry for her" Yuiko nodded before taking off with a confused Yayoi

"Soubi you think we can save her" Ritsuka asked as they walked to the park Soubi sighed

"only if we try very hard" Soubi patted Ritsuka's ears before weakly smiling

at ritsu-senie's house

Aya sat in her usual chair waiting to see was was going to be apart of her test today. Ritsu walked in with needles and viles at the sight Aya went pale.

" okay hopeless take of the bandages and lay on the table" Aya couldn't help cringing at the order before taking off all the bandages. The scares from all the attacks her father used and some other spell users showing clearly on her now visible skin. "good girl" Ritsu smiled at the way Aya walked with her ears and tail down. after this text he would have to wait to do another but that wouldn't protect her long Aya whined in her head as the first needle was injected in to her skin she had no choice but to watch as the yellow lucid disappeared. Ritsu smile grow as Aya started to scream her wounds burning shut as she clutched her eyes shut to stop the tears. Luckily unconscious took over and Ritsu called the test finished leaving her on the table lifeless and barely breathing. After a few hour he came back lifting Aya up and headed to her room resting her under the white sheets that covered the bed before leaving again and locking the door. Just like Aya said she didn't come to school the next day. Ritsu went to Aya's room to see if she was ready to practice but when he open the door she was gone.

_**sorry I'm cruel oh wait no this is nice come pared to what my sister wanted me to write but she gets her wish soon.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hades-chan here (throws up peace sign) my sister yelled at me today when she caught me writing chapter 2 so I think she doesn't care any more**_

_**aya: oh hell I do why is she named after me is this for making you get hurt your the one that walked in to it **_

_**me: (glare) we'll handly that later I don't own loveless **_

_**enjoy**_

**welcome understanding**

chapter 3

well Ritsu tended to his other students Aya layed in her bed in pain

_why can't he stop this _she cried in her head after awhile she could move Aya got up and went to her window placing both hands on the bars "fire, melt away the hope" the bars started to turn red banding apart so she could get out. Then she banded then back before running for her life. it was a few minuets after school had ended unfortunately Aya got half way to the park before falling on her face and passing out

Soubi and Ritsuka were walking to the park from Ritsuka's school when they found Aya collapsed on the ground "Aya are you okay" Ritsuka screamed running to her followed by Soubi. They didn't start to panic in till they saw the fresh blood on her head "Ritsuka lets head for home" Ritsuka nodded before picking up his phone and calling Youji and Natsuo

"hey guys we need you to get the first aid kit out and unlock the door" Ritsuka said panicked in to the phone

" why loveless you hurt"-Natsuo

" no but we're bringing someone that is"-Ritsuka

" okay loveless I got it"-Youji

as they arrived to Soubi's apartment the two boys opened the door parting to let Soubi rush in with Aya in his arms placing her on the couch. Then started treating her head.

"hey Soubi didn't she have a lot of scares before" Youji and Natsuo asked in sync before Ritsuka stared wide at the fact she did, she was in such little fabric it was like she had nun and she had no bandages on. Soubi ignored this and contused but pressed to hared on her wound causing the silver hair neko's eyes to snap open "Soubi how did" Aya couldn't finish her question cause of the pain that shot thought her body burning away her wounds sending blood falling from her mouth and a ear curdling scream.

Soubi pined her down as her body shook trying to help before Aya passed out again.

_Thank the heavens it was Friday _Ritsuka thought there was no way Aya was going to school any time soon. Soubi called Kio asking if he didn't mind doing him a favor

"name it sou-chan"-Kio

" I need you to come over I have to take Ritsuka home but he's refusing to leave as long as one of his friends is here passed out with only Youji and Natsuo so do you mind"-Soubi

"sure I got to agree with the kid this time, be there in a sec "-Kio

"thanks" Soubi said happily before closing his phone. Ritsuka was heading over to the blonde after he hang up the phone once he was next to him Aya sat up with her eye unfocused and grabbed both Soubi's and Ritsuka's hand tightly

"Aya whats wrong"-Ritsuka

Aya closed her eye before her grip tighten again as two skeletal wings ripped out her back the whole time her gasping and mumbling "the two not bound create a bond erase beloved and rewrite joined" as she finished her blood wrapped around the bare skeletal wings changing to feathers and her hands glowed along with the name carved into Soubi's neck. The bandages around Soubi's neck fell off as he placed his free hand on the burning secession on his side. Ritsuka was doing the same just before Aya passed back out releasing both after the wings thrusted back in to her body causing her to scream. Soubi pulled up his shirt to see the name joined being carved in to his side. Ritsuka couldn't tack it anymore the pain of having his side ripped apart he pulled up his shirt to see what was causing it before passing out and landing into Soubi's arms.

"no way you two"-Natsuo

"have the same name now"-Youji

Soubi looked at Ritsuka side at the name joined carved down it the same way his was

"so she wasn't lying" Soubi said as Kio walked in

"huh what happened" Kio couldn't help but ask at the sight of both the young neko's passed out

"thanks for coming I'll tack Ritsuka home be back" Soubi said picking the black-net up and walking out the door.

"Youji, Natsuo explain for him" Kio ordered Soubi was only into boys so the fact that there was a girl passed out on his coach made Kio want to known what happened even more.

"well did Soubi ever tell you about Ritsu-sensie"-Youji

"yes" Kio nodded his eyes twitching

" she's his daughter and a student or could you say"-Natsuo

"victim"- Youji finished Kio rubbed his head before walking over to the kitchen and grabbing a bowl filling it with warm water before going to the bathroom to get a rage and sat down whipping the blood off Aya's face and arms. _For peets sake these wounds look worse then sou-chans_ Kio thought when he was done. Soubi walked in the door four hours later both Youji and Natsuo were a sleep and Kio was siting in a chair next to Aya reading but time to time glimpsing out the corner of his eye at the peaceful smile that had replaced the look of pain. Soubi chuckled at his friend "what are you a mother hen"

Kio flinch and looked at the door way to find a smiling Soubi. "whats that mean" Kio snapped

but he only got a smirk from his blonde friend. 

" so I guess I have to explain" Kio nodded well Soubi walked over to Aya rubbing her ears before sitting down "she looks so much like her" Soubi sighed before looking back at a confused Kio

"my mother she looks just like her don't you think" Kio placed his hand on his cheek looking closer at the sleeping neko " now that I look closely she does doesn't she, I wonder why" Soubi looked sad before mumbling "how does someone have two fathers" Kio blinked before his hand fell from his face and his jaw drop "she's your sister" Kio screamed causing said girl to open her eyes confused

"what's going on" she asked rubbing her eye's

"nothing Aya go back to sleep your still in bad shape" Aya couldn't help smirking before turning on her side "hope you like the gift joined" was the last thing out her mouth before falling back asleep.

Soubi raised and eye brow before getting up and heading to the bathroom followed by Kio

" sou-chan what does she mean gift" Soubi rushed in to the bathroom ripping off the bandages that cover the name carved into his neck, the blonde stood in shock in front of the mirror.

"sou-chan whats..." Kio stopped dead in his tracks staring at Soubi's uncovered neck the scar's and the name beloved we're gone not a trace left.

_**so what you think tell me please**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hades-chan here to bring the next chapter **_

**welcome understanding**

chapter 4

Soubi stared at his reflection in shock, after so many years he was no longer tied to seimie. This was to good to be true so Soubi checked the thread that bonds a fighter and their sacrifice if it was a lie his string would still be not connected to another; but that did nothing but to bring tears to Soubi's eye's the thread was connected he was now Ritsuka's. Kio stared at Soubi in disbelief

" it's gone" Kio said voicing Soubi's thoughts

Aya's pov

I heard Soubi's dashing steps as he left me on the couch. I tried to stay awake to hear what he thought but I couldn't even keep my vision from going out as the feeling of skin ripping and burning. Why is this curse still hurting me he said the wings that were created would only appear when I remove or give a name why.

Normal pov

Soubi and Kio jumped as they heard Aya scream dashing back to the living room freezing in there tracks at the sight of her silver hair covering her face. Her body bend over and her back bleeding as the skeletal wings ripped thought the whole time she was glowing a ghostly white.

Soubi was about to run over to her when he realized that he couldn't move. The two adults were being forced to watch as a women with glowing silver and blonde hair appeared and looked at Aya with great sorrow before letting a tear fall from her gray eye's and turning to look at Soubi then turning back to the young neko forcing her to stand. Reveling her face covered in pain and tears

" he hasn't given up has he my little one" the women said Aya could only shake her head yes the women frowned and slipped her hands around Aya, as she did Aya's pain begone to fade and the wings fell drown slowly, the women let out a small giggle at the reacting from Aya

" even when you were little you acted so much like your brother and nothing like that man "

the women smiled at Soubi causing the blonde to blush

" so what your dead and your the one that left us to that man"

the women frowned before letting go of Aya and walking over to Soubi and kissing him on the forehead "that was my greats regret look what he's done to my babes"

Soubi stared at his mother before looking at a barely standing Aya before their mother vanished as she did Aya started to fall to the floor Soubi barely made it in time to catch her, then released the breath he had no idea that he was holding. "Sou-chan she looks so peaceful huh" Kio asked before poking the skeletal wing and getting slapped by Soubi "ouch why'd you hit me" Soubi glared at Kio before answering "my sister , there have nervous in them, and you'll wake her" Soubi snarled as Aya looked at Kio with tears in her eye's and yelp trembling as the wings went back in to her body.

"Aya why do you have wings" Kio asked out of the blue. Aya was still panting from the pain as Soubi lifted her up ignoring Kio and laying her down on the couch.

" Sou-chan don't you want to know" Soubi glared at his friend before grasping him and forcing him to sleeping his room walking back out to see Aya asleep then siting in the chair and joining her.

_**Thanks for reading :3 review please **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hadesgate-chan happily posting sorry its been so long**_

chapter 5

It was around 9am when Soubi's phone rang waking him up it was Ritsuka calling to get in to the apartment. Soubi stretched before getting up and walked to the door opening it to an unhappy Ritsuka

" Soubi I knocked 12 times and called you twice how long were you awake last night"

Soubi smiled at his sacrifice before pulling him into a big bear huge kissing him on the forehead

" i think around 4am I fell asleep, sorry"Ritsuka pouted before escaping the huge and running over to a now awake Aya rubbing her eye's

"morning Ritsuka like the gift" Aya said still rubbing her eye's Ritsuka stopped in front of her and pulled her silver twitching cat ear "ouch, what was that for" Aya whined tears forming in her eye's

" you know that I can't go swimming with out a shirt now right"

Ritsuka glared making the silver haired neko wince.

" sorry but at least Soubi can't start a fight with out you knowing now" Ritsuka frowned before sitting down next to her and sighing "true, Soubi your glowing what" Ritsuka stopped mid sentence to join Aya an started staring at Soubi, who started laughing

"this is sad my sister and sacrifice's are best friends"

the two young neko's jaws dropped before Aya jumped up screaming "you my brother"

Ritsuka face palmed himself at the fact that they looked so much alike but he never notice till now.

"that explains a lot" Youji and Natsuo said walking out of their room

"shut it" Aya screamed but it came out as a spell and tapped there lips shut, Aya and everyone stared at what happened and Aya fell to the floor tears falling from her eye's

"he made me more of a freak" she screamed sobbing

Ritsuka winced before walking over and rubbing her between her cat ears

"it okay we'll just have to practice with you right Soubi"

Soubi smiled before nodding yes

" and Natsuo and Youji can too" as Soubi said that the spell broke and the zero boy grinned

"payback" Youji whispered Aya's ears twitched and she grabbed Ritsuka trembling

"if I'm fighting someone I'd purifier my friend and brother" Aya sobbed

Kio walked out of Soubi's room rubbing his eye's just as she said it

" Sou-chan can I get the answer now" Kio sighed half a sleep

" I forgot what was it you asked last night" Soubi asked sarcastic as posible

"if it about my wings its a side affect of one of daddy's experiments they let me take and give name's but he wanted me to call forth the dead instead so it was a failure"

Soubi frowned "why don't you start from the beginning on why " ritsuka nodded

flash back

Aya was around 5 when Ritsu did the experiment. "okay hopeless its time for the test get on the table"

Aya frowned " I don't want to the test hurt" Ritsu glared at the young neko before she jumped and run sitting on the table the incident from that morning replaying in her mind after he glared. Ritsu walked behind the table stabbing Aya in the back with a needle causing her to hold back a scream forming in her throat. Last time she screamed he added injection's she was stuck in her room for weeks unable to move. "good girl one more and all that's left is to wait" Ritsu said stabbing her again. Ritsu walked away from the table and Aya when he heard a knock.

" oh beloved what are you doing here" a young Seimei walked in staring at Aya as she let tears fall from her eye's "huh I know you did Soubi but you like little kids too, that explains a little"

Seimei smirk at Aya causing her to flinch before turning to a pissed off Ritsu

" why are you here beloved"

Seimei frowned " Soubi took off I thought since I'm not doing the animal you might."

Ritsu frowned "why is it that loveless is the only one you see as human"

Seimei glared "not true you just introduced me to another" Ritsu looked at Seimei's hand as he pointed to Aya hugging her legs sobbing as her back was being ripped open. Ritsu started to smile well Seimei walked over to the girl lifting her chin " beloved get away from her" Ritsu snapped as Seimei looked at her " you want this animal to die don't you" Aya opened her eye's and started to search Seimei's eye

for any sigh that he was there to help her and she nodded yes receiving a smile from Seimei

_Ritsuka will love to have a sister _

"just wait a little longer then you'll be free" Seimei whispered before releasing Aya and looking at the skeletal wings in full view as she started rambling

" I can remove one's name and change one's as well, when you wish it"

Seimei smiled even bigger when Ritsu slammed his hand against a wall

"this was a failure she's suppose to bring back the dead"

"really I think its a success but if you don't want her" Ritsu quickly switched his sight from Aya to Seimei before charging at him screaming " that don't matter she's mine to do as I please"

Seimei frowned before walking out of the room.

End of flash back

everyone in the room went pale as Aya finished Seimei took a liking to her was scary that meant things were going to get weird

_**so what you think tell me please and if you want to ask about anything i'll happily answer unless it will be explained.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi sorry its been so long I have finals soon so I've been studying**_

_**here's the next chapter **_

_**disclaimer I own nothing**_

_**welcome understanding **_

_**chapter 6**_

the whole room was silent after Aya finished the only sound was from a knock on the apartment door.

Soubi flinched before turning to the door then back to Aya asking with his eyes _is it him. _

when Aya shuck her head no Soubi walked to the door and looked thought the peep hole gasping and falling to the ground wide eyed out side the door was a team of spell users. But it wasn't the fact that they were spell users or that they know were he lived it was the fact that it was Seimei and his true fighter.

Ritsuka spun around when he heard a thump in the direction of the door. Then walking with Aya to see what it was.

Aya's pov

as Ritsuka and I spotted Soubi wide eyed and somewhat scared we looked at each other before looking at a now opening door. The moment Ritsuka gasped was when the reality of what was happening hit.

The real Seimei was standing in the door way

Normal pov

Seimei eyed the young nekos before looking at a stunned Soubi at his feet.

"oya, oya, whats with the face I'm not here for Ritsuka yet." Seimei looked at Aya just as she started to turn pale. The moment she saw Seimei her head started pounding like she had gotten hit by a car.

(a/n and just to tell ya I broke the hardest bone in my body when I got hit it hurt so much they sedated me)

"Aya whats wrong" Ritsuka as he saw her fall to her knees and grabbed her head

Soubi turned his head as Ritsuka spoke.

Seimei started to frown before stepping over Soubi and grabbing Aya's arm lifting her up

"let go of my sister" Soubi growled as he got up Ritsuka run to Soubi's side but something was different his eyes were a golden color and looked like thous of a cat's. Seimei turned and stared in aw at thous beautiful eyes his brother was showing

" joined run don't fight" was the last words out of Aya's mouth before she yelp and passed out.

Seimei frowned even more as he shifted Aya to where he was holding her bridle-style

Soubi joined Ritsuka in glaring at the man before them

"now now, I'm only here to kill Ritsu not to play with you all" Seimei said

Ritsuka couldn't help raising an eye brow at the remark

" why do you want to kill her father" - Ritsuka

" because no good animals have no right to mess with my humans"

Kio and the zero boys walked over to the hall way that lead to the door after hearing mumbling

"its you" Kio screamed venom obviously in his voice

Seimei glared a Kio and the two nekos next to him

" well well, I guess we can deal with are problems later"

the three boys in front of the entrance to the living room cringe as Seimei past then heading for the couch Aya still pasted out in his arms. The ignored brunet fighter walked in right past everyone, it took a moment before they all followed the two man to the living room.

"hey what are you doing" Kio snapped seeing Seimei kneel down next to the silver hair neko with a needle in one hand. Soubi and Ritsuka run in to the living room ready to fight when the brunet jumped in front of them arms suppurated

"Nisei stop, its fine I'm done" the brunet moved his arms to his side before turning to Seimei and returning to his side

" what was in that needle Seimei" Ritsuka screamed everyone even Seimei were shocked Ritsuka almost never screamed even more it was at Seimei now that was even scarier

" it was just a sedative Ritsu did something after I left the first time I met her, its like a kill switch so if I ever came for her she would go in to a coma at the sight of me so I've been working on a drug to fix that but so far it only last a week before the need for it again"

just as Seimei finished Aya woke up rubbing her head

" he's dead" everyone jumped at the unsuspected scream that the silver haired neko let out before staring at her surroundings "oops sorry" Soubi face palmed so this is what his sister was like when she loosened up. Seimei was holding back a laugh for so long that as Aya stared at them all he couldn't anymore "hey whats so fun" Ritsuka started laughing too at the pouting face Aya was showing

"okay Aya ready to kill Ritsu now"-Seimei

Ritsuka stopped laughing at Aya at the same time Aya looked at Seimei in surprise

_**thank for reading sorry if the ending of this chapter is confusing **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Yahoo time to plan revenge**_

_**Aya: says the girl that has to go to the library to post stories **_

_**Me: shut up , I don't own loveless **_

_**enjoy**_

chapter 7

Aya stared in to Seimei's eye searching for if he meant it or not.

"you really going to free me" the silver haired neko asked doubt in her voice.

Seimei smiled before sitting next to Aya and pulling her in to his lap before rubbing behind her cat ear.

" I've said it before your mine he can't hurt you anymore, and what was that he's dead remark from before mean"

Aya couldn't help blushing "um, I saw daddy getting killed"

Nisei walked over to the silver neko a small smile on his face while everyone but the three at the couch stared with jaws dropped

"Aya you can't kill you father" Ritsuka said worry on his face

"Ritsuka you have no right to talk your family has always been there even if you get hurt now, daddy only wants mother he doesn't care about me nor douse he care if he force me your loved by many you can't understand. You father's wasn't going to take you ears today." Aya yelled shacking her head her arms squeezing close to her body

"how do you know he was" Soubi asked dryly staring at Aya as she started to tremble.

" Aya what was the experiment he did yesterday suppose to do" Ritsuka asked worry in his voice as blood slipped from the corner of the silver haired neko's mouth.

Everyone looked from Ritsuka to Aya before Seimei forced her to lay down a sigh escaping from his lips

" so the information was true then" Nisei said before receiving a nodded from Seimei and heading out the apartment door .

"what is true Seimei" Ritsuka growled talking the worlds out of Soubi's mouth

" a week ago one of my spell users was catch trying to get Aya"- Seimei

"what douse that have to do with what Ritsu did" -Soubi

" Ritsu was working on an experiment to increase healing and see future events"

Seimei finished saying as Nisei walked back in with a tool box placing it down next to the older neko.

" Aya what color was the fluid" Seimei asked softly opening the tool box to everyone's surprise full of medical needles and viles

" what are you planning" Kio asked not caring that Seimei could kill him

" to stop its progresses, he made six kind all different colors but only the yellow and clear cause mager damage to the body as well as heal"

Aya coughed up some blood on the couch curling up even more

"sor…sorr…" Soubi walked over to his little sister rubbing her head softly

"its okay I don't care, do you remember"

Aya squeezed her eyes shut trying to remember but couldn't .

Soubi continued rubbing her hair before a flash of white filled her eyes causing her to gasp coughing out more blood

" damn it at this rate she'll die" Seimei screamed his eyes wide.

Aya looked around after the pain dulled for a moment noticing Kio's yellow shirt in an instant .

" k…i…o…" was all she could muster out of her mouth before coughing again. Soubi looked at Kio before raising an eye brow

" Kio did you two talk when I was gone"

" sorry Sou-chan but no I cleaned up the blood on her face and stomach that's all" his friend said waving his hands back and forth.

Youji and Natsuo wanted to laugh but seeing how bad things were didn't

" Kio what"-Natsuo

"colors your shirt" –Youji

Everyone looked at the two boys before looking at Kio

"yellow" Kio said dumfound before Seimei turned back to the box and grabbed a needle and a vile full of yellowish green fluid.

" Soubi hold her down or she'll hurt her self more" Seimei said trying to stick the needle in to Aya's arm. Soubi held down her arms well Seimei stuck her. Aya's head flew back as the fluid disappeared screaming as the last drops entered her body then passing out.

" well that should tack her out of the critical zone" Seimei said falling on his butt.

" I think its time we get an explanation" Soubi said releasing his sisters arms.

_**So what you think bad, good, needs work.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Yahoo I finally thought of what to do next**_

_**And before I forget I own nothing not the characters of loveless but I do own Aya**_

_**Warning Seimei being ooc**_

_**Now on with the show.**_

Chapter 8

Seimei couldn't help signing as Soubi glared at him waiting for the reason he was taken with his sister.

" it's a long story you all know how I meet her right" Seimei asked hoping he could cut the story short

" yes she said she was 5 when you two meet" Soubi said dryly Seimei couldn't help frowning _well I can cut out that part_

" no that was the first time she remembers meeting me a year before I was there to pick up Soubi and that's when I meet her"

Flash back 

9 years ago a nine year old Seimei walked thought the halls of the seven moons

Bored out of his mind and tiered when he came across a little girl sitting in a corner crying her arms bleeding and both her hair and cloths getting drenched.

normally Seimei wouldn't even care about such an animal but when the little girl heard foot steps she looked up revealing two fear clouded eyes.

Before Seimei know what he was doing he was already in front of the small child

_aww she looks like Ritsuka _

" its okay whats you name" he said gentle surprising not only himself but the child that was now at eye level with him as he had kneeled down to try and get her trust

"a..y..a.." she said hoarsely Seimei couldn't help the growl of anger that escaped his throat at the sight of Aya's neck causing her to try and squeeze even more if possible in to her corner

Seeing this Seimei panic softening his eyes and rubbing her head

" sorry little one that wasn't meant for you so what caused all these wounds"

Aya stared at him before crawling out

" daddies experiment didn't go right so when he attacked me I couldn't escape"

Seimei let a frown cross his face as he stood up reaching his hand out for Aya's just to receive a bewilder look from said girl

" come with me lets get you cleaned up" Seimei said a gentle smile on his face as Aya

Took his hand and followed him.

As there reached Seimei's room he opened the door

Moving Aya in first before sitting her on the floor and grabbing a first aid kit and filling a bowl with warm water before sitting down and wiping as much blood as he could.

" this is hopeless" he said frowning at the amount of bleed caked on her tiny arms before feeling her flinch at the work hopeless.

" Aya whats your spell name" Seimei asked softly

" hopeless, bondless, godless" she said staring at a confused Seimei

_I'll ask later she needs a shower to get all this off_ Seimei thought signing

" Aya can you bather yourself well I get you some clothing" Aya looked at Seimei a little confused before asking

" whats a bath" Seimei couldn't believe it

" its when you get in a tub and you use water to get dirt and blood off your skin"

" so the times when daddy holds me under water for long times is that the same" Aya asked innocently Seimei's jaw dropping open so wide you'd thing it'd hit the floor

" that is not the same, wait here I'll get Yuki to show you" Seimei said getting up and heading four doors down knocking five times before a red head with silver strains mixed in poked her head out surprised to see Seimei standing at her door.

Seimei sighed before speaking

" Yuki I need your help with something"

Yuki's eyes widened

"why you can't do it yourself big shot" Seimei cringed at the nickname

" even if it's a little kid it's a she I'm not showing a little girl how to bath" Seimei snapped causing Yuki to focus all her attention on the word girl she was going to open her mouth when the black-net stopped her

" I'll explain later do you have any kids cloth too" Yuki nodded before running in to her closet and coming out with a small black dress with red vines on it and followed Seimei to his room.

Seimei walked in spotting Aya sitting in the same place he left her.

" Aya this is Yuki she's going to help you take a bath okay" Aya grabbed Seimei's pants scared before Yuki kneeled down smiling gentle with her hand facing palm up

"Hi no worries I wont hurt you okay" Aya looked at Seimei before taking Yuki's hand and being lead to the bathroom well Seimei got all the bandages ready.

After an hour yuki finally got all the blood off of Aya drying her off and walking out and grabbing some bandages from Seimei

" you can do the rest I'll do the ones you can't" Yuki said anger clean in her voice about the amount of damage done to Aya. Seimei nodded as Yuki when back in to the bathroom and wrapped the wounds on Aya's chest and thighs before having her put on the dress she brought with her and leading her to Seimei so he could finish warping the wounds as she left to get something. Yuki walked back in with a bowl of soup and water placing them down on the floor in front of a mummified Aya. After eating Aya thanked Seimei and Yuki before running off.

One year later Seimei made the promise to free Aya and tried acting on it when she was 8 but that only caused more head ache

Ritsu found out and created a safe switch to keep Aya from being about to willingly go with Seimei and now he was back and ready to kill him.

_**What you all think was it okay**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**This chapiee is the last sum what violent one I'll do three more chapters maybe if my sister helps **_

_**Aya: fine get this done you have more then this to finish heck you have to start that new story too**_

_**Me: thanks for the reminder sis**_

_**We don't own loveless enjoy.**_

Chapter 9

Seimei couldn't hold back the frown on his face at the looks he was getting from everyone even his fighter was looking at him weird

" what spill it" Seimei snapped blushing a little

" that sounds like a love at first sight story" Kio laughed Seimei blushing even more before feeling Aya cuddle up to him and brushed some hair out of her face.

" this can't be happening" Soubi said going pale Ritsuka joining him.

" Seimei your in love with her" Ritsuka screamed

This time successfully waiting Aya

" whats wrong joined" the silver haired neko asked hoarsely

" um nothing, go back to sleep" Seimei said gentle running his hand thought Aya's hair.

" Seimei I don't approve of you" Soubi said dryly the words causing Seimei to flinch

" I don't needed your approval" Seimei said glaring into Soubi's eyes

" know what I think I'm going to head home Sou-chan" Kio said walking away

" if you mom shows again say hi for me" Soubi face palmed as everyone left stared at him waiting for an explanation

" ah Ritsuka you want did to know the reason I went to bed late earlier" Ritsuka nodded

" one of that mans experiments worked my mother was here earlier she said Aya was more like me then him and she regretted leaving us to him"

Soubi said looking down at the floor

Natsuo and Youji stared at Soubi before getting up and walking away

" where are you two going" Seimei asked the two zero boys

" back to bed this is to much" there said opening then closing the door to there room. Seimei signed _can't blame them its a lot is right_

Ritsuka looked around as the room was filled with silence

" hah so you're the one" a sweet voice asked out of the blue causing everyone to jump. Soubi looked around before Aya started to give off a dim glow as his mother appeared smiling down at her Seimei jumped up as he catch sight of the silver and blonde haired women

" mother" Soubi mouthed before watching her walk over tacking Seimei face smiling

" your just like my husband"

she said tilting her head before walking back an running her hand thought the sleeping neko's hair.

" you must be Ritsuka" she asked looking at the black haired neko sitting next to Soubi

" I wish you both luck" she said giggling

" dear don't tease them" a man with silver hair said glaring at his wife

" Soubi you look so like your mother I thought you'd take after me" the man said pouting

" luv Aya looks more like you" the women said as he turned kneeling down smiling before placing a kiss on there daughters head

" true but did she get our names that I never found out" -man

" she has three" Ritsuka and Seimei said at the same time

" hum then is one godless or bondless" the man asked staring at Seimei strangely

" both and hopeless" Seimei said keeping eye contact as the man sighed

" so she has all are names not good" –man

" but we can visit because of that" the women said smiling

" no that's not good if I could get my hands on Ritsu I'd skin him alive" the man snapped

thus receiving a smile from Seimei " that's just what I'm going to do"

Seimei said smiling catching both the ghost attention

"then my powers are as good as yours in till he's dead" the man said reaching out for Seimei's hand "if it will set her free then I'll gladly except"

Seimei said grabbing the mans hand. Aya shoot up staring at the ghost glaring

" you have no right" she said coughing as her wings started tearing thought her back

" baby stop come down or you'll hurt yourself" the women said panicked.

Seimei realest the mans hand grabbing Aya's shoulders " stop please" Aya stared at Seimei then Soubi before passing out her wings slowly returning to her body before more then the tops tor thought. Everyone sighed before the ghost looked at Soubi and Aya sadly and disappeared.

" I think it's a good idea for all of us to take a nap" Nisei said thinking some what reasonability at the moment. Soubi nodded before dragging Ritsuka to his room leavening the door open

" that surprising" Soubi whispered as Ritsuka looked at him

" whats is" –Ritsuka

"he didn't ask why I was taking you with me" Soubi stared at his room door as Ritsuka jumped onto the bed smiling

" yeah I guess he has two much to think about"

" I guess" Soubi replied cuddling up with Ritsuka

_**What you all think was it a little to random **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hi I'm happy that all you readers have stayed with my story for so long and thank for putting up with my bad grammar and spelling. Now for your reading pleasure my plot but not my characters I must say sadly **_

_**enjoy **_

chapter 10

after three hours of sleep Soubi rubbed his eyes looking at the alarm clock.

" Ritsuka wake up it 4" Soubi whispered well nuzzling the young neko's neck.

" huh , is Aya awake yet" Ritsuka asked stretching as he sat up as Soubi joined him before jumping out of the bed and running to the living room. Ritsuka sat blinking before realization hit. _Ah yeah Seimei's in love with her not good. _Ritsuka though rushing out to the living room before stopping in his tracks at the sight of Soubi standing in shock.

Laying on the couch was Seimei cuddling up to a passed out young silver haired neko and his fighter passed out in the chair next to them. Ritsuka couldn't help joining Soubi staring at the sight. After about 10 minuets the two snapped out of the shock as Aya opened her eyes yanking on Seimei's shirt waking the older male easily.

" um, you can let go now" she said smiling as Seimei blush before glaring as Ritsuka started to laugh.

" your smitten" Ritsuka said wrapping his arms around Soubi's arm.

" so what yours has no ears" Seimei snapped as he sat up before get all the way off the couch and stretched. Ritsuka shot his brother a death glare before Soubi started rubbing his head playfully.

" its not a problem" Soubi said smiling evilly causing Seimei to flinch for the first time since meeting the man.

" what are you three talking about" Aya asked staring confused as Seimei started blushing again and Ritsuka shot him a look of pity.

" how about we figure out how we're going to get rid of Ritsu" the zero boys said both standing in the door way of there room.

"good idea how are we getting rid of daddy." Aya asked blinking as Natsuo and Youji's faces transformed into evil grins.

" I don't like those looks" Aya squeaked running up behind Seimei trembling.

"oy what are you two thinking" Soubi asked a scowl on his face.

" why not have hopeless distract him and then we attack" Youji said a glint in his eye as he looked at Aya again.

" how is she suppose to do that just go there and scream to him." Seimei asked dryly.

" no, we'll hide her ears and tail then have her walk up to the front and get him to come out" Natsuo said grinning from ear to ear.

" no way!" Aya screamed clucking Seimei's arm for dear live well her face turned pale.

" I'll have to agree I hide my ears from Ritsu once and the next thing I know I lost them for good" Soubi said joining his sister in turning pale.

" but unlike you Aya has the ability to cast spells with out the battle field" Ritsuka said remembering the bound and in shock Youji.

" that makes no different if I can't control it" Aya exclaimed well Seimei patted her head

"then we should start practicing right" Nisei said grabbing Aya away from Seimei. Practice took four hours and Ritsuka had headed home just for Soubi to bring him back with cuts and bruise on his arms and face.

" not only the face any more huh" Aya asked helping Soubi banged up the gash on Ritsuka's hand.

" shut it have you pined Seimei yet" Ritsuka asked smirking before busting out laughing as Aya pointed to his brother bound to the back of the closet door and the zero boys hanging up side down inside.

" what about his fighter" Ritsuka asked innocently trying to calm his laughs

" he's trying to figure out how long this last, so sitting in the kitchen with a stop watch" Aya replied smiling before siting next to Ritsuka and suddenly passing out. To Natsuo and Youji's joy the moment Aya fell asleep the spell broke but the joy ended when they hit the ground with a thunk causing Nisei to walk in smiling

" it too three hours for it to brake nice"

" I don't think that counts you have to be wake for a spell to work" Seimei said pointing to a sleeping Aya next to Ritsuka who had also fallen asleep after Soubi finished.

" their so cute" Nisei said sarcasticly but it didn't reach Soubi's and Seimei's ears that way and the two glared at him as if they were saying just try and tack them. Soubi signed when he noticed the way Seimei reacted the same as him so might as well make a truce.

"Seimei we need to talk" Soubi said dryly walking towards the kitchen with Seimei behind him. " so spill its not like you to want to talk" Soubi turned around making sure they were out of hearing rang of the others.

" you know very well I don't approve of you" Soubi said staring as a look of hurt hid its self in Seimei's eyes " neither do I" the younger male said his cat ears twitching.

"but I can try and stand it if you can" Seimei raised and eye brow confused before he realized what the older male was saying " so if I let Ritsuka go you'll let Aya go" Seimei asked sounding a little more hopeful then he wanted to sound.

" yes, you know I'll never hurt him so" " its like asking for there hand right, fine" Seimei said cutting in to what Soubi was about to said but smiled at receiving approval finally.

" but I want to make sure she's willing to have you" Soubi said his arms crossed.

" then I get to do the same" Seimei retorted back. Both males left the room and that was the end of that for the time being.

The next morning Seimei and Soubi grabbed Ritsuka and Aya and took them to separate rooms to ask them the same question.

" do you like Seimei \Soubi"

" what you have no right to ask that" Ritsuka screamed at his brother which meant yes.

" fine I give my approval" Seimei said looking sad but happy at the same time.

" Soubi but you said you don't approve" Aya said tears in her eyes as she looked at her brother. " I'll give you the approval" Aya smiled big glomping her brother in a huge

" thank you" she screamed tightening her grip as he sighed and returned the hug.

"you do know I'm the one walking you got it" Aya smiled bigger and nodded letting Soubi go and running out the door and glomping Seimei well a pissed off Ritsuka walked over to Soubi. " so we're in laws now" Ritsuka whispered as Soubi nodded yes.

"and your mine" Soubi said pulling Ritsuka in to a hug and nuzzling his cat ears.

" so since you four are dealt with can we get back to Ritsu" Nisei said smiling

" okay" everyone said a blush on there faces.

" I think I can fight him now" Aya said trying to escape the bear hug she was getting from Seimei " I don't think its a good idea let me be bate" Seimei resting his head on Aya's head frowning. " plus if Aya's missing and I hide my ears he'll be out the house way faster then if it was Aya standing there" Soubi smirked " he's right you know".

Everyone agreed but aya who thought she'd lose her boyfriend before she even got the chance to confess.

_**What you all think two more chappies then I'll be ending it. Please review and if theres any storys anyone wants to see me write just ask i'll try my best. :3**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Yo everyone one more chapter after this and just to let anyone who don't know I suck at fight sence just warning it wont be a cool one **_

_**I don't own loveless **_

_**enjoy**_

chapter 11

it was around noon when Seimei walked up to Ritsu's house smirking he looked like he really head lost his ears and his smug attitude sold it perfectly.

" hey Ritsu come out here" Seimei said as smug as he could man he couldn't wait to see the man's face.

" what do you want..." Ritsu's jaw dropped at the sight of an ear less Seimei

" so you took your brothers ear I see" Ritsu said smug and uncaring.

" oh my it seems you have some thing mixed up daddy dearest" the works flew off Seimei's lips smoothly and he couldn't help smiling as Ritsu's uncaring face turned to Furies in seconds. The others were hiding nicely next to the house enjoying the act as Seimei bated the man out of the house.

" you didn't" Ritsu said venom in his voice " yes I did and she enjoyed it we're getting marred as soon as she graduates" Seimei said but it came out sounding like a proposal and Aya couldn't help turning 6 shades of red. Ritsu stepped towards Seimei and slow away from the house.

" those were mine to take" Ritsu scowled his teeth showing even more as he followed Seimei away from the house before they finally were standing in the right spot and the others jumped out Aya pissed off beyond belief.

" I should strip you of you name for that" she screamed causing Ritsu to turn around to stare at a eared Aya glaring with her eyes slit like a cats and so were Ritsuka's.

" like I said back then thanks for introducing me to another human" Seimei said showing his ear and his own eyes mirror image of Ritsuka's and Aya's.

" any final works Ritsu-sensei" Soubi asked grinning evilly. Ritsu gulped before the world " terminate" left his mouth and all that could be heard was Aya's scream as her wings ripped thought and blood wrapped around then like feathers before turning black.

" move!" Nisei screamed pulling Natsuo out of the way as Youji followed him and Soubi grabbed Ritsuka.

" you thought you won" Ritsu yelled laughing as Aya fell to her knees looking at the sky with lifeless eyes as the wind swirled around her and she glowed a eery white.

" Ritsu this has gone on long enough" Soubi's mother screamed dispersing the wind to revile her and her husband standing in front of there daughter thoroughly pissed.

" movement be no more" her husband yelled causing Ritsu to be covered by chains.

" pain placed on others return to there maker" Aya mouthed behind her parents causing them to turn to her as she smiled at Ritsu as he started screaming in pain coughing blood and wounds being in flicked by the spell. " deer stop let us, please don't soil you soul with his blood" her mother cried trying to get Aya to stop Seimei stopped right in front of them and grabbed the silver haired neko and whispered something causing her to start crying and pass out. As that happened the spell stopped.

" we'll finish this go home" the man said grabbing Ritsu and punching him.

Three days later everyone went back to there lives. The news reported on Ritsu's body being found in a lake. He'd left everything to Aya and Soubi. Seimei took Ritsuka home and had his parents turn over all rights of his little brother to him and they left.

" hey Seimei are you taking Aya with you" Ritsuka asked as they headed to the house Seimei bought and handed over to Soubi so Ritsuka didn't have to live in Soubi's apartment.

" no your all going to live in the house I bought well I deal with some things" Seimei placing down one of the bags he was carrying and opened the door to the two story house.

" welcome back Seimei, Ritsuka. Need any help" Aya asked reaching for one of the bags they were carrying " no and your suppose to be in bed" Seimei scolded causing Aya to blush " sorry Soubi went out to get something and I was bored" " being sick isn't fun baka" Ritsuka said jokingly.

" so how are things with my brother going" Aya asked just to watch Ritsuka turn red

" the same why you ask" Aya smirked as Ritsuka blushed " oh so it wasn't you moaning last night then"

" hey we weren't that load kissing" Ritsuka defend Aya stared at him confused " huh I thought you two were doing more then that but if you were just kissing then who was losing there ears" Aya asked staring at the zero boys as they walked in Youji stretching and Natsuo walking funny.

" that answers you question" Seimei said disgust clear on his face.

" lucky" Ritsuka and Aya said sighing as Soubi walked in. " whats lucky" asked Soubi as Seimei turn to walk out of the room. " NOTHING" the two young neko's yelled before running up stairs.

Soubi cocked an eye brow at the spot were the two had just been and placed the grocery bags down before going to find Seimei.

" that was close" Seimei said splashing water in his face. As the younger male walked out of the bathroom he walked into Soubi. " Seimei what was all that about" Seimei frowned before looking Soubi in the eyes " are lovers want to lose there ears that's what" Seimei said very unhappily.

" great their still in elementary for three months, its impossible to do it" Soubi said face palming

" then lets explain it to them" "explain what" Ritsuka asked eying the two males Aya just behind him.

" we'll do it when you start your third year of high school" Soubi said smiling causing the to younger nekos to blush "okay night" they said running to there rooms and went to bed.

_**So what you think just to tell you I will try my first boygirl lemon in the last chapter but don't worry yaoi will be there too. rievew**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**I can't believe this is the last chapter thank you all for reading this story and about the m material **_

_**Sorry forgot this it T. **_

_**Aya- this is why you don't post before I check baka**_

_**Me- oh give me a brake I was half asleep**_

_**Aya- sorry for her screw up. **_

_**I don't know loveless**_

_**Enjoy **_

Chapter 12

Before high school started Ritsuka and Aya stayed in first and second place in their class plus Aya was first in the school entrant exam and Ritsuka was second.

"Congrats on making it to high school" everyone screamed covering the two neko's with confetti.

"Thanks everyone" they said smiling big.

" um Aya can you come here really quickly" Seimei asked pulling the silver haired girl away from the group and they all stopped talking to hear what was going on.

"Man this is embarrassing" Seimei said kneeling down on one knee and smiled up to Aya with a box in his hand. "Aya will you" Aya screamed wrapping her arms around the older neko's neck "yes" everyone yelled answering for the over joyed girl. " then will you take my ear finally" she asked causing Seimei to blush " go ahead Seimei we got fake ears today" Ritsuka said eying Soubi so the blonde would get the hint easily " hey we said third year" Seimei screamed Soubi frowned and kissed Ritsuka on the lips.

"Sorry can't wait anymore you can" Soubi said grabbing Ritsuka and taking off to their room. "But it was your idea" Seimei whinnied at the door Soubi and his little brother left thought

"It's okay we can wait if you want" Aya said kissing Seimei on the lips.

"Hey lovers come and join us." Aya broke the kiss dragging Seimei over to the table and there partied all night long. Luckily they still had two weeks left before school started.

"Ritsuka the ears look great good thing we compared huh" Aya said as the now earless Ritsuka sat down next to her.

"Yeah, but it still hurts to walk" Ritsuka whinnied well Aya rubbed his back.

"It can't be help right" she asked looking at the older boy sadly.

"Good point but I'm not leaving this spot" Ritsuka said pouting.

"At lets you get to lose yours before school" Aya said slapping the black-net on the back causing him to hiss and flinch. Before walking out of the living room fuming;

Seimei and Soubi frowned as they saw Ritsuka siting on the couch alone.

"What happened" Seimei asked as Soubi walked over and sat next to the younger male.

"Aya's jealous" Ritsuka spat glaring at Seimei "take her ears already and end it" he hollered at his brother. "Hey just cause Soubi could hold back doesn't mean yell at me" he snapped back.

"Well Aya finds it not okay she thought she'd be the first to lose them" Soubi said rubbing his head.

" Seimei I'll take Ritsuka out and you end this got it if I come back and she still has ears I'm tying you up and let her have her way" Soubi said grabbing Ritsuka hand and heading for out the door to start a random date.

"Great" Seimei said walking up the stairs.

As Soubi and Ritsuka headed for the ice cream store and then to the park they couldn't wait to get home and find a happy Aya;

After three hours of walking around and stopping a few times to say hi they made it home to find an earless Seimei siting on the couch watching TV.

"Welcome back" Seimei said looking at the two males that had walked in looking at him strange.

"My brothers finally a man" Ritsuka faked cried well Soubi pretended to consul him.

"So where's are big girl" Soubi said smiling "asleep I'm not letting her out of that bed in till tomorrow" Ritsuka raised and eye brow at the comment. "She can't stand and was still in pain after we were done so I made her take pain pills" "well someone lost control" Ritsuka said crossing his arms.

"No a girl losing her ears is worse than a boy losing his" Soubi said smiling at Seimei.

"Thanks for explaining I'm going to bed" Seimei said heading up the stairs "then we'll head to bed too" Soubi said smirking.

12 years later

Aya giggled as she tried to get Ritsuka to come into the kitchen it had been a long time since they saw each other and thought the black net should hang out with her.

"Hey Aya when are Seimei and my niece and nephew getting here I haven't seen them since you and my brother moved out so to put it bluntly 7 years" he whined as the silver haired girl smiled and forced him to sit down before rubbing her stomach. "Well I thought I should tell you the good news first before he came with the little ones I'm having twins" Soubi walked in dropping the grocery's causing Ritsuka to look and see what happened the older male was not supposed to be home yet.

"Congelation" Soubi cheered hugging his little sister as the doorbell range. The three walked to the door as Ritsuka asked different questions before going quiet as two little voice screamed " open the door uncle" just as Soubi reached for the door nod an could open it the rest of the way he was glomped by two little black and silvered hair kids.

"Got you uncle Soubi" they cheered as Seimei and a 10 year old boy that looked like Ritsuka if he didn't have silver strands mixed in with his black hair and two silver cat ears, walked in blank looks on their faces.

"Riku that's rude say hi you to love" the silver haired women scolded. The oldest neko signed tacking his hand out of his pocket and waved a quick hello.

"A chip off the old block" Ritsuka said proudly "you think so then you can have him" Seimei said messing up his sons hair before pushing him to Ritsuka.

"Dad you're a real" "hey Riku I thought we talked about this" Aya yelled grabbing Seimei and punching him in the arm. It would have been funny if she hadn't hit him hard enough for him to cringe.

"Love you ma" Riku said smiling as his father glared. "Hey I didn't hit you" the preteen said stepping back. "Riku bondless, Seimei beloved" both boys flinched as their names were yelled laced in venom. Soubi had to hold back a laugh as his sister's glaze fell on him.

"I love you sis" he said smiling causing Aya to sigh and grab Riku and Ritsuka to head for the kitchen. Leaving behind a sad Seimei and two little girls bagging to play.

"What'd you'd you do to tick her off" Soubi asked finally standing up. Seimei signed before looking at Soubi depressed "the fact that we have five kids but never finalized the wedding" Soubi sighed before patting the younger man on the back trying to conferred him.

In the kitchen Ritsuka finally got his favored nephew to spill the beans on what's been going on well his mother was in the bathroom.

"Uncle Ritsuka would it be too much to ask if I can move in with you two" Ritsuka jaw dropped well the young neko rubbed his arm like it hurt. "We'd love to have you but I want to know why" Ritsuka said placing his hand on Riku's shoulder for him to flinch. Riku bit his lip as Ritsuka pulled his hand back. "Haha I'm pathetic" Riku whinnied placing one of his arms in front of his face.

"What are you pathetic for" Ritsuka asked trying to get the younger male to calm down.

"I can cast spells like mom but I don't want to fight" Ritsuka nodded in silence waiting for him to continue "mom said it's okay I don't have to but dad doesn't agree, he's been forcing me to practice and every time I keep getting hurt" he sobbed unzipping his jacket and showed his uncle the new scar on his arm.

"Have you told Aya she'd never let this continue if she know" Ritsuka stated Riku bit his lip shaking his head "she's under a lot of stress already I can't tell her" Ritsuka frowned as his nephew zipped back up the jacket. Ritsuka was going to said something before he saw Aya standing in the kitchen door way looking even sicker then when she was carrying Riku. "Morning sickness acting up." The silver net nodded before sitting down.

"Riku are you feeling better I told your father to let you rest since you were sick earlier"

Riku faked a smile

"I'm fine but I wanted to as you something I don't know if it's a bad time or not" Riku ranted. Aya couldn't hold back the smile on her face her son never asked for anything but not to fight as a spell user and she had no problem with it.

"No it's a perfect time you've any ever asked me once for something so go ahead"

Aya said petting her son's silver cat ears.

"Can I move in with uncle" Riku asked slowly before frowning at the shocked look on his mother's face "if your uncle agrees" Aya answered sadly. "We can file the school papers tomorrow if you want" Ritsuka asked trying to make things easier. The silver hair women just nodded before shooting a glare a Seimei as he walked in. " Soubi Riku's moving in I hope you don't mind" Soubi smiled weakly confused on how the arrangement happened but one look at his piss off lovers eyes on his brother said a lot. "Seimei when we get home you and me need to talk" Seimei frowned before flinching as Aya stud up "so you know very well what's going to happen when we get home" Aya asked her arms crossed. Seimei looked down but not before glaring daggers at his son.

"This has nothing to do with Riku or is there something your hiding" Seimei looked up

"Nothing I thought it was about moving his things" Seimei lied

"No I'm sicker then I was carrying Ami" the silver hair women said frowning

"So Riku staying here will help" she finished hugging her son smiling weekly

"You do know your fathers as good as dead now" she whispered to her son causing him to shiver at the cold and unfeeling tone of his mother's voice.

"Love you too mother" the oldest neko chimed trying to hide the joy of his father being beat almost to an inch of his life. Aya released her son from the hug and grabbed Seimei and her two youngest before saying bye. Soubi looked at the two younger males still sitting at the table before asking

"Why do I have a feeling Seimei's going to be missing for a while" Ritsuka and Riku smiled before nodding.

_Me-so it comes to an end I'm so happy that it was as long as it is._

_Aya- thank you all for reading and we're thinking about doing a sequel involving are occ Riku not sure completely. _


End file.
